fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry Halford
Terry "Snake Fist" Halford is a supporting character who appears in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' After the explosion of the Origin Facility, Michael Becket is guided by a source on the radio known only as "Snake Fist." He is knowledgeable about Alma Wade, the woman who is systematically attacking and killing Becket's squad mates, but he also has a fair bit of attitude. Once reaching his office in the Paragon Facility, he reveals himself as Terry Halford and states that he is a researcher for Armacham Technology Corporation who wants to stop Alma. Just as he provides Becket with a Type-12 Energy Weapon Prototype and information on how to destroy Alma, he is brutally decapitated by a Replica Assassin. His severed head is encountered again later in the level, left on a bench in the room right before Becket has to do battle with the first squad of Replica Assassins he fights in the game. Despite being killed shortly after Becket found him, his video does guide the Dark Signal team to the Still Island, where they attempted to stop Alma. Snake Fist also appears in the "Elite Powered Armor Kills" trailer, where he is identified as "Sn@k3Fst," sending a video link of an Elite Powered Armor to User17 on the Armacham chat client 4.61. Alternate Credit Sequence Snake Fist appears in an alternate credit sequence for the game, which was nixed by developers before release. Monolith Productions felt that the sequence was too comical and didn't fit with the game's depressing ending, so the scene was removed and replaced with a much darker credits sequence. The scene depicts the dying thoughts of Snake Fist, as he imagines himself using Armacham's technology to clone himself, until the entire city of Fairport is overrun by clone Terry Halfords. He is also seen violently fighting a Replica Assassin. Humorously, one of the clones is seen bathing in the fountain at Genevieve Aristide's condos. Quotes Trivia * Snake Fist's nickname is taken from a popular series of action movies within the game's universe. A poster for the most recent film in the series, Snake Fist 4, can be seen at the movie theater just after exiting the subway. The image on the poster is of one of the game's developers. * The song heard in the last battle of the game is an instrumental version of the song that can be heard playing on Snake Fist's radio in his office. * "Snake Fist!" is the name of an achievement/trophy for killing ten enemies by melee. * Snake Fist is wearing a SHOGO 2 t-shirt; a reference to the Monolith game Shogo: Mobile Armor Division. * Snake Fist's name is most likely a reference to the series Metal Gear Solid, in particular Keira Stokes's mockery of it; a common fan observation of the series is that nobody ever points out how bizarre Solid Snake's codename is. * Some of the cargo containers that appear in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. 3 have the name "HALFORD" printed on the side. * He shares his last name with the famous metal singer Rob Halford from Judas Priest, it's also worth noting Judas Priest made a song "Some Heads Are Gonna Roll" Gallery Armacham-45.jpg|Terry Halford's bio in the Armacham Field Guide. 16450_screenshots_2013-12-16_00001.jpg|Terry's head encountered later on. Terry Halford.png|Terry Halford Render es:Terry Halford ru:Терри_Хэлфорд Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters